Swapped
by nyaneenia
Summary: Karma jadi blonde, Rio jadi scarlet, dan Koro-sensei kena kacang (OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Swapped**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to Matsui Yusei, cover belongs to nagisaprotectionsquad (tumblr) I only own this story

 **A/n** futari belom. Pengganti belom. Mtamp juga belom. Tapi udah bikin cerita baru. Eh –he tenang ini two shoot doang ko

.

.

Duo jagoan dalam kelas E, yang sekarang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dalam permainan _survival_ mereka, untuk melawan seorang monster di depan mereka ini. Nyawa menjadi pertaruhannya bung. Nyawa!

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Mengisyaratkan kata-kata terakhir. Segala usaha mereka sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya sekarang. Monster itu telah menyudutkan mereka berdua! Bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada–

"Karma. Rio. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan."

–dari amukan Bitch- _sensei_

Kedua surai warna primer merah-kuning malah menunjukan sikap apatis pada guru mereka. Hoo ada yang menantang rupanya.

"Hoi! Kalian itu mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Maaf tidak _sensei_ " balas mereka kompak dan datar.

Dahi guru bahasa inggris kelas E berkedut. Hawa-hawa negative –tunggu, kita ganti katanya menjadi hawa tidak menyenangkan mulai menguar mengelilingi seluruh kelas. Penghuni kelas E pada ketakutan, kecuali Okajima yang terpaku ke dada besar Bitch- _sensei_ –yang kebetulan menggenakan pakaian yang lebih terbuka dari hari yang lain. Tobatlah bu, kiamat makin dekat.

Bitch- _sensei_ menarik nafas panjang. Hawa yang tidak enak itu perlahan memudar. Perlahan.

"Untuk kalian berdua. Buat tulisan dengan bahasa inggris sepanjang **sepuluh** lembar." Dia memberi jeda, namun disalah sangka Rio sebagai 'selesai'. Maka dengan seenak jidatnya ia melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Temanya apa–"

Bitch- _sensei_ memberikan 'senyuman' pada Rio. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. "Ah, tadinya sih bebas. Tapi karena kau menyela ucapanku, maka temanya adalah; **perang dunia II**. Lagi pula jika tema sudah ditentukan akan lebih mudah untuk membuatnya 'kan?"

 _Memang lebih mudah! Tapi nggak begitu juga keleus._ Begitulah jeritan murid kelas E. Kecuali mereka berdua yang memasang watados. Wajah tanpa dosa.

Lah. Siapa yang dihukum siapa yang jejeritan

"Baik _sensei_. akan kami kerjakan." Karma dan Rio hendak berbalik badan dan menuju kursi masing-masing. Namun suara Professor Bitch itu memanggil.

"Siapa bilang kalian mengerjakannya di dalam kelas? **Kerjakan di luar. Sekarang.** " Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang –yah sekarang terlihat _creepy_. Dengan penekanan di kalimat; 'kerjakan di luar. Sekarang' sekali lagi sukses membuat semua murid E Kunugigaoka sulit menelan saliva mereka.

Lah. Siapa yang dihukum siapa yang jejeritan (2)

Duo prodigy kelas itu mengangguk, dan meninggalkan kelas lapuk mereka.

"Oh iya satu lagi!" Bitch- _sensei_ melipat kedua tangannya dan melempar pandangan kepada punggung Karma-Rio. Mereka menoleh kebelakang.

"Mencari informasi seputar PD II dari internet **tidak diperbolehkan**. **Satu kata-pun**."

.

.

.

"YOI KARMA. IDE KITA BERHASIL! KITA BERHASIL MAS!"

"IYA DEK! KITA BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE!"

"WE DID IT"

"BERHASIL!"

Terlihat di hutan belakang sekolah, dua orang tadi yang diberi hukuman mat –mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari guru bahasa inggris mereka, kegirangan. Dibuktikan dengan jejeritan nista dan tepukan antar tangan –tos.

"Yaah, akhirnya bisa juga lolos dari Bitch- _sensei_ ya," Karma berujuar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan berhias daun-daun yang menguning.

Oh, rupanya mereka berdua berusaha lolos dari pelajaran Bitch- _sensei_. Walaupun mereka berada diluar kelas –padahal jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, ini bukan dihitung bolos loh. Jadi mereka _aman_ kan?

"Ah iya. Idemu bagus, Karma." Rio berucap dan mengikuti Karma dengan rebahan di sisi pohon yang lain. Jadi kepala mereka hanya dihalangi oleh batang pohon _maple_ besar. "Huwaa aku baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedua musim gugur! Daun yang berjatuhan banyak juga ya,"

Karma memejamkan matanya. "Orang _aho_ memang tak peka pada hal-hal kecil. Mereka baru merasakannya setelah terjadi bencana yang besar. Kau lah tipe yang seperti itu."

Rio bangun dan berteriak. "Hoi! Enak saja!" ia melepas jaket rajutnya dan menggulungnya menjadi bola. Lalu dilemparkannya secara kuat ke arah Karma yang sedang tiduran.

"Aduh," Karma mengambil jaket rajut Nakamura. "Yang kau lemparkan jaket. Tapi kenapa rasanya sedikit sa.. kit." Pemuda itu menemukan sebuah batu berukuran lumayan yang digulung di dalamnya. Karma _speechless_ sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat Rio. Rupanya gadis itu sedang tiduran. Ia menyiritkan dahinya.

"Oi. Kau tak memakai jaketmu? Tidak kedinginan? Dan –hebat juga perempuan bisa tahan menggenakan jaket rajut setipis ini."

"Hah?" Rio bangkit. "Itu sudah lumayan tebal tau!"

"Geez." Karma melepaskan jaket dan menggulungnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, dan memasang wajah usil. "Yasudah nih, kukembalikan jaketmu."

"Oke terimaKASIH SAKIT." Sekarang malah Rio yang mengelus kepalanya. Dan mendapati gulungan jaket hitam Karma yang berisikan batu. "Lah, mana jaketku?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik dan menghadap Rio.

"Ta- da, lihat. Ternyata jaket ini melar juga ya. Nih, muat kupakai."

Gadis beriris biru itu berusaha menahan tawanya. Karma terlihat lucu memakai jaket rajutnya.

"Pfft, tidak buruk juga Karma. Oke kalau begitu, jaketmu kupakai ya," Rio mengambil jaket Karma yang teronggok di rumput. "Waaa Karma jaketmu lebih hangat. Apa karena warna hitam ya? Warna hitam kan menyerap panas."

"Sepertinya bukan begitu juga," ucap Karma. "Itu karena milik murid pandai se-Kunugigaoka."

"Karma sejak kapan kau mulai narsis begitu sih" tanya Rio tidak niat. "Oh iya, kita belum mengerjakan tugasnya Bitch- _sensei_ loh."

"Ah tugas ya." Karma kembali merebahkan badannya. "Nanti saja kita kerjakan."

"Ya terus apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Cari saja topik yang menarik,"

"Heeh," Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menatap langit yang sekarang berwarna sedikit jingga. "Nee, Karma. Lihat deh warna langitnya. Jingga begitu. Jadi ingat Asano-kun ya."

Karma menatap langit. Tak lama ia memejamkan matanya. "jangan ucapkan namanya. Nanti dia datang. Lagi pula, kenapa dengan melihat langit kau malah ingat Asano? Kangen?"

"HIIIH. Ya nggak lah, Kar," ujarnya. "Lagipula memangnya Asano-kun hantu bisa datang kapan saja?"

"Aku menganggap ia hantu."

"Lupakan. Kita cari topik lain." Rio mengalah. "Ngomong, ngomong, tadi Bitch- _sensei_ sangat menyeramkan ya. Tadi aku sedikit takut sih, melihatnya. Tapi untung sekali bisa kututupi dengan akting-ku. Hohoho."

"Masih cemen ah. Ngomong-ngomong akting, Suda Masaki **[1]** paling keren."

"Suda Masaki? Suda Masa –OH SUDA! Aku tahu. Keren juga sih. Menurutku, kau mirip dengan Suda Masaki loh, Karma!" ujar Rio girang.

Karma nyengir. "Tentu saja," ia menepuk-nepukan dadanya. "Dia kakak-ku."

"Cih," lawan bicarannya mendecih. "Kalau kakak, Taketomi Seika **[2]** , itu kakak-ku,"

"Oh! Taketomi Seika! Aku juga mengenalnya. Aksen untuk bahasa inggrisnya bagus ya, seperti bukan orang Jepang."

Rio menepuk dadanya bangga. "Tentu, dia 'kan kakakku."

Karma dan Rio tertawa kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini, kita terlalu banyak mengkhayal ya,"

"Hah? Oh ya? Akhir-akhir ini kita hanya menirukan gaya membunuh titan, bermain basket dengan _meteor jam, ignite pass kai_ , berpura-pura berada di dalam _virtual game_ , dan ber-kamehameha kok. Itu tidak banyak Karma."

Karma bangun dan tersenyum miris. Ia menyentil dahi Rio.

"Iya kau benar. Khayalan kita minggu ini masih sedikit,"

Ah tau ah

 **1 of 2 end!**

.

.

 **[1]** dan **[2]** mereka pemeran Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio di live action. Rio-nya cakep beud. Tapi, kalo nyanee suruh milih diantara Karma/Nagisa, nyanee pilih Nagi deh. Aktornya Nagi ngga nahan.

Pft. Gaada kerjaan jadinya nulis random dah. Boleh diminta reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Kejadian ini semua bermula ketika duo prodigy kelas yang (lagi-lagi) mangkir pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya Irina Jelavic- _sensei_ , alias Bitch- _sensei_. Guru itu sendiri tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada kedua murid bandelnya ini yang sudah entah ke-berapa kalinya mangkir.

Entah memang mereka berdua itu tidak memiliki rasa menyesal sedikitpun karena terus-terusan membuat Bitch- _sensei_ naik darah, atau memang Karma dan Rio memiliki sembilan nyawa –jadi tidak takut bila guru mereka menodongkan pistol asli.

Rio yang saat itu sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon _eucalypstus_ -dengan buku novel ditangannya; _The Catcher in Rye_ –mendengus sebal ketika Karma melemparkan sebuah plastik belanjaan putih ke arahnya. Manalagi pas mengenai kepala. Rio meringis kecil karena plastik yang tadi dilempar berisikan benda yang berat.

"Karma apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa harus kepalaku yang menjadi tumbalnya hah?" ketus Rio sembari memungut plastik.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Coba kau buka plastik itu. Benda di dalam itu-lah _bahan_ kita hari ini."

Gadis ber-manik biru laut itu menyiritkan dahinya dan menurut. Kantung putih yang menguarkan 'bau' misterius dibukanya, dan seriangain a la bocah usil terukir si parasnya.

"Oh~ sepertinya aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Apa benar?" tanyanya. Karma mengangguk. "Aku yang merah ya? Kau yang kuning?"

"Seperti biasanya kau selalu berhasil membaca pikiranku. Cenayang."

Rio mendelik. "Enak saja," dengan tambahan juluran lidah. "Oh iya, mau di aplikasikan kapan?"

Sang pemuda menunjukan ekspresi berpikir. "Hmm, kalau di pakai sekarang agak-agaknya tidak mungkin. Dan sebelumnya aku belum pernah **mengecat rambut** ku,"

"Ah, itu," Nakamura Rio mengibaskan rambutnya dengan sok ke arah Karma. "jangan lupa kalau aku pernah men _dyed_ rambut ini loh," ujarnya sambil menimang- nimang sebuah _tube_ berisikan cat khusus rambut warna darah. "Tapi sebelumnya rambutmu harus di- _bleach_."

Karma membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf- O. "Harus diberi pemutih? Setelah diberi pemutih apa yang akan terjadi pada rambutnya?"

"Ya, _your hair will turnin' pale blonde_ 'lah, bodoh. Masa ranking satu se-angkatan tidak tahu hal yang begituan?" ucap Rio bernada sarkas namun terselip nada bercanda sedikit di dalamnya. "Setelah bertukar jaket, kita bertukar warna rambut ya."

Karma mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu yang seperti itu. Kau punya pemutihnya?" Rio mengangguk lalu mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kita pakai sore ini di rumahku,"

Karma nyeringai setan. "Ah~ lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok kita harus bisa mengejutkan teman-teman."

.

.

.

 **Swapped**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to Matsui Yusei, cover belongs to nagisaprotectionsquad (tumblr) I only own this story

 **Author notes:** Standard warning always applied. Tbh, this story inspired by the cover. Just what I thought, they both are cute when swapped their hair colors! :)

Main characters are Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma, And 3E's students.

.

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ datang ke kelas dengan sebuah buku absen di tangannya. Dengan senyum permanen yang setia mengembang di bibirnya, ia jalan dengan pe-de menuju kelas. Ia menggeser pintu kelas.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-sa_ –"

"Serius ini Karma? Kok rambutnya kuning?"

"Ini Karma, sumpah! Buktinya nih –nih Nagisa pasti tau!"

"Aw, aw! Karma-kun! Hentikan jangan cubiti pipiku!"

"Wuoohh! Rio mirip Little Mermaid!"

"Hahaha! Cuma kurang kutang warna ungu sama ekor! Hahaha!"

Guru kelas E bertentakel itu pundung karena kena kacang oleh muridnya. Dahinya sedikit berkedut. _Tidak sopan –tidak sopan! Aku ini guru loh! Jawab dong salamku!_ Batinnya narsis –namun ada benarnya. _Kalian semua asik sendiri dan tidak memperdulikanku!I_

Lalu, Koro- _sensei_ ingat ia masih menyimpan ramuan sisa buatan Okuda. Ia menyeringai, dengan cepat ngebut ke ruang guru, membuka lacinya dan mengambil botol berisikan cairan yang Okuda sebut 'racun' –ditegaknya sampai habis, dan tak lama tubuh 3 meternya itu mencair.

Koro- _sensei_ menyelinap ke dalam kerumunan muridnya. Tadi ia sempat mendengar beberapa orang menyebut nama 'Karma' dan 'Rio'. Karena guru yang satu ini emang kepo abis, jadilah dia begitu. Sesampainya di episentrum keramaian, ia dapat melihat gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan –yang wajahnya familiar. Oh! Karma dan Rio.

Lola. Koro- _sensei_ baru sadar kalau dua muridnya ini saling bertukar rambut –warna rambut maksudnya. Dia hendak mengeluarkan pidato tentang kesehatan rambut, namun tidak jadi karena murid-muridnya sibuk berbicara sendiri dan tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

"Hmm," Hazama Kirara mendekatkan ibu jari dan telunjuk ke dagunya. "Menarik. Sangat menarik. Kalian berdua memang sangat menarik." Ucapnya.

"Apa lagi kau, Nakamura. Rambutmu memiliki warna merah yang cantik, lebih cantik dari warna rambut Karma yang dulu.." tambahnya. Dia dapat mendengar kicauan protes dari Karma.

"Ya, tapi…" entah kenapa, Rio yang berdiri di sebelah Hazama mulai merinding –merasakan aura negative. "Warna merah ini sewarna dengan darah manusia yang mengucur deras dalam upacara –"

"HUEEE! OI STOP OI! NANTI MALAM AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR! STOOP!" teriak Kayano nista. Padahal yang ditakut-takutin siapa, yang jerit-jerit siapa.

Cewek 'Ikemen', alias Megu, mendekati Rio dengan membawa seutas pita ungu. Tanpa permisi, ia menguncir sedikit rambut Rio. Menatanya sebentar, dan jadilah.

"Ta-da! Kauterlihat seperti Little Mermaid, Rio! Cocok sekali!"

"E –eh? Serius? Tapi sepertinya aku aneh bila dikuncir seperti ini…"

"Kau juga mirip dengan maskot salah satu restoran cepat saji. Ditambah dengan jaketmu yang berwarna kuning, kau benar-benar mirip. Versi _gender bend_ nya lah bisa dibilang." Celetuk Yada berpose mengingat-ingat akan badut dari M*donalds.

"Kau menyama-nyamakan aku dengan itu?" sembur Rio. Sementara Kayano berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Rio.

"Eh, Nakamura-san! Coba lihat Karma-kun. Warna kuning tidak terlalu buruk baginya, 'kan?"

"Ah, dia ya." Ucap Rio. Ia menunjuk dirinya. "Siapa dulu dong, yang ngecat-in. Waktu aku coba _bleach_ , sudah banget lantaran warna merahnya tidak mau luntur." Tambahnya. "Butuh _perjuangan 45_ , kau tahu."

Kayano cengengesan menanggapi ucapan Rio. Sementara, Fuwa diam dalam pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk. Rio yang sadar langsung menepuk bahu temannya.

"Yo, Fuwa. Ada apa? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ehmm, tidak ada masalah, sebenarnya… tapi…" ucapnya gantung. Rio yang penasaran mendesaknya.

"Aku bingung sekarang. Karma-kun sangat mirip dengan Kise Ryouta, dari _anime_ basket yang terkenal. Di sisi lain, dia juga mirip dengan Yukine dari _anime_ favoritku itu. Susah mendeskripsikannya." Jawab Fuwa dengan cemberut sebagai penutup. Rio yang mendengarnya langsung terbungkam.

" _Ara_ , ada apa, Nakamura-san? Apa bicaraku tadi ada yang salah –"

Dengan dramatisnya, Rio lansung memegang tangan gadis _otaku_ itu. Fuwa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya! Ada yang salah! Sangat salah!" tegasnya. "Mau tahu apa yang salah? YUKINE ITU MANIS DAN TIDAK SANGAR SEPERTI KARMA, TAHU!" ucap Rio baper. Ia melepaskan tangan Fuwa berpura-pura menyeka air matanya.

"Aku tidak sudi _bebeb tersayangku_ di sama-samakan dengan setan merah seperti Karma…" tambah _English girl_ sambil menunjuk Karma yang berada di dekatnya.

"Oi! Aku dapat mendengarmu!"

"Siapa peduli!" balas Rio. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Karma-kun, kapan kau mau mengecat ulang rambutmu? Masa iya kau mau bertahan dengan rambut pirang? Orang tuamu tidak protes?"

"Hmm, yang jelas bukan minggu ini. Mungkin minggu, atau bulan depan."

"Hah?" tanya Rio. "Bisa diulang? Apa tidak terlalu lama?"

Karma mendecih. "Kalau aku mengecat rambutku menjadi merah sekarang, nanti rambutku akan mirip seperti si anak kepala sekolah yang menyebalkan itu loh." Jawabnya sambil menujuk rambut kuningnya. "Si bodoh itu." Tambah karma. "Lagipula, kalau kau mau mengecat ulang rambutmu sekarang, silahkan saja, tidak perlu menungguku."

"Ah, tidak, dibarengin saja. Memangnya kau bisa mem _bleach_ rambutmu sendiri?" tanya Rio dengan sedikit menyidir. "Harus dengan yang professional loh, ujung-ujungnya harus ke salon."

"Kuharap ada cara untuk menghilangkan cat rambut tanpa harus diberi bahan kimia."

"Oh! Kau mau seperti itu, Karma-kun?" tanya Fuwa memastikan. "Kalau tidak salah, agar cat rambut menghilang, kau bisa mengguyur rambutmu selama dua-hari-non stop!"

Karma dan Rio _jaw drop_. Ide dari Fuwa, seketika lansung disingkirkan.

"Eh –eh! Jangan! Kalian pikirkan saja terlebih dahulu! Mungkin saja 'kan dengan mengguyur kepala dengan air selama dua hari full akan manjur? Kalau tidak berhasil juga, siapa tahu kau bisa kuat seperti Saitama –"

Rio membekap mulut Fuwa. "Kumohon, Fuwa _no Otaku, weaboo_ , apalah itu. Aku bosan dengan si botak itu. Ganti dengan yang lain."

.

.

 **Swapped 2 –owari–**

a/n **ahahaha lama banget ya ga update ini. ahahahaha. Maaf minna, nyanee punya hobi baru: nggesek-gesek biola. Iya nggesek doang. Pfft, nyanee tiap hari latihan mulu dan lupa sama laptop. Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari megangin laptop…**.

.

Omake

 **Di rumah Rio, saat memutihkan rambut**.

"Serius 'kan? Ini aman?"

Rio mengangguk. "Tenang saja, Karma-kun. Baik pemutih dan cat rambut yang kau pilih, aman-aman saja kok." Jawabnya santai sambil memakai sarung tangan. "Aku mulai ya,"

Karma mengangguk. "Proses _bleaching_ hanya sekali 'kan?"

Gadis yang sedang asik mengutak-atik rambut Karma menggeleng. "Karena rambutmu ini warnanya merah… jadi.. hmm, sekitar 2-3 kali proses, bisa."

"Hah?" Karma memajukan tubuhnya dan berbalik. Membuat Rio kaget dan menjatuhkan kuas khusus rambutnya. "Kau serius? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Rio menggerutu. "Tentu saja tidak!" gadis itu mulai mengambil _aluminum foil_ dan mengguntingnya.

"Lah, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? Mau masak?"

Kepala bermahkotakan pirang Rio bergoyang. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini sebagai pembatas saja. Bahan _bleach_ tidak boleh sampai kena kulit kepala. Nanti malah perih."

"O –ouh oke, perlahan ya… aku tidak mau kau menodai kepala suciku ini."

Rio yang usil, menggosok-gosokan kuas rambut yang belum terkena bahan kimia ke kepala Karma. "Ah sayangnya kau terlambat. Terlanjur nih."

"NAKAMURA."

.

.

 **Swapped 2/2 end.**

 **Completed.**

 **Thanks for your footsteps!**


End file.
